


A string of fate(s)

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Needs A Hug, John is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Past Lives, Red String of Fate, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thomas Jefferson, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: John is the only one who could see strings.Himself, he doesn't have a string.But what would happen....if he has two strings, two soulmates?





	A string of fate(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue, nothing rlly happens :)

_'You know Jacky... When you grow up, you will have a soulmate to_ _spair_ _your life with...' His mother, Eleanor Ball,  cooed to 4 year old firstborn son, John Laurens._

_"Soulmates?? What are soulmates??" A small voice from boy asked._

_His mother did nothing but smiled._

_Her blue eyes flickering as a candle made a perfect texture if her milky skin while John played with hey honey hair._

_"A soulmate is someone...who makes you special. No matter what they are. Girl or boy." His mother replied, her voice smooth and gentle._

_"Like...daddy??" He asked, his eyes shining._

_His mother nodded in agreement, humming._

_"What are signs of a soulmate??" He tilted his head._

_She smiled again, taking a child with her to bed, cradle._

_Eleanor was 6 months pregnant with another baby, a girl._

_"Jackie, on that questions, you will have to know it by yourself. Now sleep." His mother laid him down._

_"But..._ _mummmy_ _!!" He whined._

_"Hush now my child." She smiled, taking the candle holder._

_"Mummy...do ..do soulmates have..." John was struggling with words._

_His mother smiled at him,_ _patient_ _, waiting for hus question._

_"Yes Jackie?" She smiled warmly._

_John gulped, ready to ask._

_"Do they have strings?"_

_**\-----16 years** _ _**later------** _

_Beep_

_Beeep_

_BEEEP_  


"AGHHH SHUT UP!!" An twenty year old, John Laurens replied gruffly, throwing spare pillow at the alarm clock.

"Good morning to you too." His roomate, Aaron Burr, replied emotionless.

He was standing at doorway, drinking coffee, wearing simple white shirt, black jacket, shirts, and fluffy socks with hearts.

"Fuck you too..." John replied, totally dead.

He should not have drank so much last night.

"I love you too." Aaron sipped his coffee, grinning.

John somehow crawled out from his warm bed, straight into bathroom to wash his teeth.

"Ahhh fuuuuck..." He whined in pain.

"Told you that you shouldn''t drink so much last night." Aaron replied.

"Well not my fault that im single." John replied.

"Not also my fault that Frances guy dumped you, right in midnight." Aaron smirked.

"Ughhh... Don't mention him. He was...experiment. For that soulmate string thingie..." John replied from bathroom, sounds of water from sink.

Aaron gulped his coffee as it was poison.

Aaron was one of people who knew about John's....vision affects.

Perhaps, maybe only one.

John sighed, walking out of bathroom clearly annoyed.

"Where is my bRUSH!?" He screeched.

"You know that I did not use it." He smugled as John replied him an sarcastic grin.

"No shit Sherlock." His face fell annoyed again and went to look on again.

"Found it!" John replied.

John struggled to undie the tie.

"Lemme help you with that." Aaron offered, placing the cup on drawer.

John smiled and nodded.

If John was honest, Aaron was a good friend.

Sure he had other friends too.

Lafayette and Hercules - too much in love ever since they became soulmates (of course John knew), so it was just...nothing.  He would be left as an third wheel.

Alexander Hamilton- true, he had feelings for him. But his string didn't showed up. Alex had another string conncted to anyway.

And then there is Thomas Jefferson.

He hadn't mind Thomas.... _no not at all._

Just flirting with him whenever he had chance, even his crew.

Only out of his crew normal was James and Burr.

So James and Burr were close.

But they did not know they were soulmates.

James is like John - not really interested in relationships.

Burr in other hand, is okay. He is stuck with this girl Theodosia.

But Theo also had another soulmate, just not noticing that.

"Ow!!" John yelped when he felt pain.

"Sorry." Aaron muttered. At least his hair was free from elastic hair tie.

"Want me to brush your hair?" He offered, felt that John is in his 'emotional corner'.

"Why?? Cause it softens you cuz you don't have a hair?" John said jokingly making Aaron to roll his eyes.

"Yeah probably. But also to keep your mouth shut, you asshole." Aaron smiled and reached for a brush.

He sighed and relaxed as Aaron brushed his hair.

It felt like when his mother brushed his hair.

His mother is gone.

His mother died in car accident.

She was pregnant with little James.

James survived but she couldn't.

It was 8th month of her pregnancy.

And John missed her.

He was 14 at the time.

He missed his mother's blue eyes, her honey hair, her milky skin.

Everything.

His father was stubborn and did not really get well with him.

Well at least his sibling did not happen.

His sister, Martha is finishing highschool, wanting to be doctor.

And she is probably the only one who could understand John.

They were close.

Well...Martha had some times.

She had period. John did not know how to help, not with his mother's help.

She then punched a girl making her conccusion.

But she survived and that.

Then Henry Jr.

Only four year younger then Martha.

Henry Jr. is bright and smart boy.

He is stubborn as his father but more open minded.

And then there is James.

James is more clingy.

Well...he is born before he needed to.

James was emotional, too shy, didn't liked to go out.

But he was alright.

And then his father.

His father...is ...trying to find new love.

Due, John knows he can't.

Cause his string had already knotted.

And when it is knotted...he can't mate again. No matter what.

"There. All done." Aaron said, placing brush on bed.

John smiled and thanked him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, come in Peggy!!" John shouted.

Margarita Schuyler, or known as Peggy, stormed in and plopped on bed madly.

"Lemme guess....no luck?" John asked his friend.

Peggy was one of John's closest friends.

Peggy was opposite of John.

John prefered peace, while Peggy loved loudness.

John was more quiet while Peggy was more...talkative.

"You wouldn't believe what that bitch tryna do!" She exclaimed.

Aaron went quickly to shut the door.

"Martha Manning? What did she do?" John asked.

"She broke up with me!" She pained.

"Why??" John asked a bit annoyed.

John dated her too.

Dated plenty of girls. And boys.

And honestly?

John felt more comfy with boys then girls.

"She told me that it is not me, you know...all that cheesy stuff. She cheated with me!" She whined.

"Peggy, I love you and all but please calm down." Aaron tried to calm the grumpy child.

Peggy sighed.

"Well you are not the only one." Aaron give her confident smile while John fixed him in glare.

"What?" Peggy tilted her head.

"Frances broke up with me." John finished.

Peggy 'oohed'.

"Oh damn! Dude, I want details." Peggy said, feeling much better.

John shrugged.

"He said that im not good enough cause he just wants...umm do-the-do thingie. And I said no but he slapped me and said im good for nothing." John put his palm to his cheek which was slapped.

Aaron tried not to snort at the way of his chosement of his words of fuck.

"Wow ...what an ass. Ok, never mind that sweetie. Imma beat that assholes ass." Peggy growled.

"Peggy nO" Aaron gasped.

" _Peggy yes_." Peggy smirked.

"Why are you like this??" Aaron whined.

"Cause Imma stab him to death." She glared.

"Peggy...don't-" John tried calm her down.

Peggy looked at him.

"Fine....I won't." Peggy said oulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Oh just telling Angelica to beat up Frances, nothing else." She shrugged.

"PEGGY DONT!!" Aaron screeched, grabbing her phone.

Peggy screeched back.

"GIMME MY PHONE, YOU BALD BANANA SLIPPER THING!!"

"NO, YOU, FLUFFY SHEEP CLOUD THING."

John sighed and rolled his eyes, smiled.

John for that time went to changed himself.

When he came back, other two were still fighting.

"Guys, c'mon we gonna be late...." He sighed, fixing cap.

Peggy turned to him.

"Oh hot." She smirked.

John was wearing black-yellow croptop, jeans which were decorated in flowery stuff and cap.

John shrugged, taking his bag which were papers and sketchbooks in.

He opened the door of his dorm.

"Wait, what date today is?" Peggy asked.

"I...i don't know." He shrugged, holding her phone.

"At least lemme see!" She screeched taking phone.

Aaron sighed.

"Oh ....today is-" Peggy started

'Just another day'

John muttered and closed door.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Also pls comment so I can improve my writing better, and im sorry of any grammar mistakes!


End file.
